Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: Tsukasa forgets his anniversary. What will Mimiru do to him? Shoujo ai coupling. Rating might go up in later chapters depending on Mimiru's methods.


This story came to me out of the blue yesterday night. I was amusing myself while typing a new chapter for 'Stars Ascend To Heaven' because Dark Mimi-chan reminded me when this idea came into my head.

Yes, I have been in Mimiru's position. It's a very lucky girl or woman who hasn't been there. But no, I neither used nor condoned violence towards that person. I used methods 2, 3 and 4 to deal with him and sometimes all three hehe. Read and enjoy people.

By the way this is Tsukasa/Mimiru so be warned there is shoujo ai and possibly yuri later. We'll see.

Samanda

Dedicated to all the women who have been in Mimiru's position in this story. Maybe you can learn something from this fic?

Disclaimer: I do not own .HACK or any of its characters. Although I wish I owned Tsukasa and/or Akichi. They would decorate my house wonderfully, don't you think?

Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman

Chapter One: You Forgot Our Anniversary!

By

Samanda Hime-sama

It was a beautiful day outside with spring in the air and birds singing. But Koishitawa Mimiru didn't know this since she hadn't left her apartment since she had awoken that morning.

But she was still sunny and happy this morning for four reasons. One: She was in love with a wonderful person. Two: Aforementioned wonderful person loved her back as well. Three: It was Saturday and there was no school. But today number four was the most important reason. It was their anniversary.

Tsukasa hasn't asked her out yet, Mimiru mused. But she had to soon. After all she hadn't forgot that this was a very special day for both of them, right?

So Mimiru kept herself busy picking out an outfit for a casual date, one for a nice dinner and one for dancing in case Tsukasa had planned for that. But she still hadn't called by noon.

Finally she logged onto The World to see if she was there and she received an email from her. It went something like this:

Hey Mimiru! This is Tsukasa. ^_^

I'm so tired from schoolwork but

I might call you later to see if you

want to do something. Talk to 

later, hun. Love you, bye.

Mimiru was enraged. She had forgotten their important day! She clenched her fists in rage and screamed in the empty apartment. Thank kami-sama her parents were gone for the weekend.

Slowly she relaxed and smiled. Well if Tsukasa called her and asked her out later she would forgive her. She would calmly ask Tsukasa if she had forgotten their anniversary. If she had it would be okay. Mimiru would simply made sure she remembered next time.

But if Tsukasa had forgotten and didn't call her for dinner, well, Mimiru would make her pay. Tsukasa would never be able to forget.

***********************

Mimiru tried to keep busy but her mind kept straying back to Tsukasa and the fact she still hadn't called. By the time night fell Mimiru's anger knew no bounds. 

She stormed, she wept, she called out for revenge. Alternately pacing around her room like a caged tiger anticipating battle and throwing herself down on her bed to sulk she came to a conclusion.

It was time for a little revenge.

Mimiru's theatrical soul was satisfied with her dramatics and she settled on making plans. Her anger faded into firm resolve as she thought of her options in the matter of her revenge. She ended up making a list of ideas that she brainstormed while eating ice cream straight out of the container. She came up with five possibilities.

The List:

Hit him repeatedly. (Crude but effective.) Yell at him. Feign indifference but let him know he screwed up. (This is known to male kind as 'mind games' but in reality it's just the fact that males don't understand how females think. And yes, they really do think females are playing with their heads! Now why would we do that? ^_^) Ignore him. A combination of several of the former possibilities. 

Mimiru tapped the capped pen against her lips as she thought on the list. Each one of the possibilities weren't satisfying in themselves but taken in combos Mimiru felt she could be satisfied. So she played with the different combos in her head until a plan was born in her mind.

When she was satisfied she would end the plan but until then Tsukasa would have quite a ride ahead of her.

She remembered an American adage that seemed very appropriate right now. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'

A slow smile curved her lips as she edited it to her own purposes. "Hell hath no fury like a woman, Tsukasa."


End file.
